Ejen IRIS
by GrammarKnighty
Summary: Sejak kebelakangan ini, MATA kerap mendapat tindak balas tenaga tidak dapat dikenal pasti di Pulau Rintis. Penemuan terbaharu ini membuat MATA memutuskan menghantar Ali bagi menyiasat kejadian ini. Dia diarahkan mencari seorang budak bernama Boboiboy yang disyaki ada kaitan dengan semua yang sedang berlaku. Ali akan menghadapi pelbagai cabaran di pulau ini, tapi Comot ada membantu.
1. Misi 0: Prolog

Ni dibuat sebelum Protokol Gegas, jadi AU ni boleh dikatakan agak melampaulah. Apapun, nikmatilah. Satu lagi, Fanfic ni asalnya daripada akaun saya di Wattpad, K4R04R. Kalau terasa macam pernah baca, dialah tu.

Misi 0: Prolog

———

Di markas Cyberaya MATA, jauh di bawah permukaan bumi, kelihatan tiga orang sedang membincangkan tentang sesuatu. Setiap mereka berpangkat tinggi, dan setiap mereka juga mempunyai gelaran tertentu. Sinaran lampu kecil di siling menjadi satu-satunya sumber cahaya. Kini, mereka sedang membuat keputusan berkenaan maklumat yang telah mereka dapati.

"Ini di luar bidang kuasa kita. Kita tidak boleh bertindak terburu-buru," General Rama mengurut dagunya, matanya tidak berganjak. Beliau merupakan ketua bahagian penyiasatan dan juga Teras Neuro.

"Saya akui, kita tidak pernah berhadapan situasi seperti ini. Tapi, ini mungkin peluang kita," Doktor Tan, lelaki dalam kot makmal, memberi pendapat. Beliau ialah kunci utama seksyen Tekno. Wajahnya terselindung di bawah pencahayaan yang malap.

"Saya setuju. Kita tidak boleh membiarkan sahaja peluang ini pergi," tambah Ketua Inviso, Nora. Wajahnya juga tidak kelihatan. Bukan kerana pencahayaan, tetapi topeng di mukanya. "Sebagai seorang Neuro, bukankah patut kamu lebih memberi perhatian terhadap perkara ini?"

"MATA masih lagi dalam fasa pemulihan. Kita tidak boleh mengambil sebarang risiko," jawab General Rama perlahan.

Suasana menjadi senyap buat seketika. Entah mengapa, meja elektronik di antara mereka bertiga memancarkan satu hologram. Imej seorang budak, hanya dua belas tahun, terapung tanpa sokongan di hadapan mereka.

"Bagaimana dengan dia? Kejayaannya sebelum ini telah membuktikan kebolehannya sebagai seorang ejen." Nora melihat lelaki bermisai kerinting itu ke dalam mata.

"Ejen Ali..." sekali lagi, General Rama mengurut dagunya. Beliau tampaknya sukar membuat keputusan. "Mungkin,"

"Dengan bantuan, ia akan berjaya," Doktor Tan menyambung perbualan.

Mereka bertiga berdiam buat kali kedua.

General Rama akhirnya memecahkan kesepian itu. "Memandangkan persetujuan telah dicapai, MATA akan melantik Ejen Ali untuk menyiasat fenomena ini. Dia akan dihantar ke Pulau Rintis bersama ejen tambahan bagi menjayakan misi." Beliau merenung imej yang semakin menghilang itu.

———

Kalau fanfic ni tak memuaskan hati, saya minta maaf, ya, maaf sangat-sangat. Tapi kalau nak terus baca jugak, terima kasih saya ucapkan.


	2. Misi 1: Geng Cakar

Misi 1: Geng Cakar

Di sebuah gudang yang ditinggalkan...

Kotak hitam memenuhi dalaman binaan itu. Seorang lelaki berbandana mengeluarkan sesuatu daripada sebuah kotak. "Yang ini datang terus dari Jepun, yang terbaik antara semua," dia menunjukkan satu alat berupa tali pinggang kepada wanita di hadapannya. Tertulis di atasnya 'N2'.

"Macam mana aku nak pastikan kau tak tipu aku?" Wanita tersebut memegang sebuah bag bimbit berisi wang kertas.

"Tiada masalah," Lelaki itu kemudian memanggil seorang lelaki lain. Lelaki yang dipanggil tersebut membawakan seekor kera dalam sangkar. Dipasangkan kepadanya alat itu selepas dikeluarkan dari sangkarnya. Gudang itu pun digegarkan oleh satu jeritan pemecah gegendang telinga. Seketika kemudian, ia menjadi sepi semula, kera itu beku tidak bergerak. Dengan menggunakan pengawal jarak jauh sahaja boleh ia menggerakkan badan.

"Puas?"

Wanita itu senyum sinis.

Cyberaya, bandar genius dan teknologi. Sejauh mata memandang, bangunan pencakar langit menghiasi ladang sains tersebut. Setiap tempat dipenuhi oleh robot pelbagai jenis, tidak mengira robot pembantu, pengasuh, atau peneman, semuanya untuk memenuhi kehendak tuan mereka. Ketinggian dalam kemahiran dan intelek telah mencepatkan proses perkembangan dari sudut kemajuan bandar itu sendiri. Semua ini menjadi mungkin atas kesungguhan tiga peneraju utama Cyberaya.

Doktor Tong, saintis bioteknologi dan penghuni Menara Alpha. Beliau, seperti gelarannya, bekerja dalam bidang menaiktaraf kesihatan manusia dan berusaha keras memastikan para pekerjanya di bawah kondisi yang baik.

Doktor Mala pula seorang yang berbakat dalam kejuruteraan tenaga dan sumbangannya telah banyak membantu pembangunan bandar. Beliau menjadi kepala utama di Menara Beta.

Akhir sekali, Doktor Ghazali. Kebolehan nombornya ditambah lagi dengan teknologi komputer moden membolehkannya meningkatkan kawalan kesalamatan yang longgar. Menara Gamma ialah tempat beliau mengemaskini kod keselamatannya.

Kebetulan pula, anak kepada salah seorang daripada mereka sedang berada di dalam kelas, mengulangkaji tentang tokoh-tokoh Cyberaya. Buku tersusun kemas di atas meja, dia dengan fokus melihat ke papan putih melalui kaca mata miliknya. Dari jarak jauh, orang tidak mengenalinya. Berdiri di sebelahnya pula, mereka mengenalinya sebagai Ali, anak lelaki tunggal Doktor Ghazali. Dia berada di baris terbelakang dalam kelas.

"Secara ringkasnya, kita tak akan berada di tahap ini tanpa mereka," seorang guru lelaki berkata setelah memadam skrin tersebut. "Baiklah! Setakat ini sahaja hari ini." Semua pelajar mengucapkan terima kasih dan guru itu pun keluar.

Ali sedang mengemas barang-barangnya apabila Viktor menegurnya. "Hei, Ali! Kau nak tak main Detektif Jebat kat rumah aku? Aku perlukan bantuan kalahkan bos level ni." dia senyum sahaja mengeluarkan setiap perkataan.

"Tak apalah," Ali menggeleng kepala, memandang rakan karibnya. "Aku ada hal sikit..." katanya sebelum mengemas semula buku dan kotak pensilnya. Viktor seperti risau mendengar jawapan Ali dan bertindak untuk berdiri dihadapan mejanya. Mata Ali direnungnya tajam.

"Kau sakit ke, Ali? Berapa kali aku ajak, kau bagi jawapan yang sama." Dia perlahan menghampirkan mulutnya ke telinga rakannya sambil melihat sekeliling seakan-akan ada orang yang mencuri dengar. "Alicia ada buat apa-apa ke, ha?" dibisiknya perlahan.

Ali hanya membuat bunyi, secara senyap mengatakan tuduhan Viktor tidak benar. "Ke situ pulak kau. Aku memang ada hal lah. Sorry eh." katanya, separuh menutup mata dan memusingkan sedikit kepalanya. Dia lalu berdiri dari kerusinya untuk beredar. Viktor tidak berkedip mata melihat budak lelaki itu pergi meninggalkan kelas menuju ke mana-mana tempat yang dia ingin pergi.

Pagar sekolah merasa tapak kaki seseorang melepasinya.

Ali bukanlah seorang budak yang hebat. Dia memiliki kulit putih, rambut hitam, dan mata perang di sebalik kaca mata bulatnya, sama sahaja seperti kanak-kanak lain seusianya. Dia juga mendapat markah yang rendah dalam ujian bulan sebelumnya. Bagaimanapun, semua orang ada keistimewaan dan kebolehan tersendiri.

Berbalik kepada cerita, protagonis kita sedang menunggang skuternya ke arah sebuah bangunan. 'Rumah Kawan Anda' merupakan apa yang terpampang jelas pada dinding kaca premis haiwan peliharaan ini. Dengan jelas boleh diteka tempat ini bukan untuk orang yang berpenyakit seperti sakit jantung atau darah tinggi, jika bunyi kekecohan di dalam menandakan apa-apa. Kedengaran jeritan seseorang di antara lautan bunyian pekikan haiwan seperti kucing, burung, dan mungkin juga tikus.

Ali sudah beberapa kali masuk ke dalam, maka dia tidak terkejut apabila menyaksikan sekumpulan mamalia mengejar seorang pekerja tidak dikenali sebaik sahaja pintu dialihkan ke tepi. Pintu berjenis sliding tersebut befungsi secara automatik dan akan tertutup dengan sendirinya setelah pelanggan atau pekerja melepasi garis pengesannya. Banyak haiwan yang ada di sini. Ada yang di dalam sangkar dan juga sebaliknya. Dinding dalamannya dihiasi dengan corak pelbagai warna dan gambar pokok menampakkan ia seperti di hutan. Dia ke sini bukan untuk membeli haiwan peliharaan baharu, tetapi untuk mendapatkan barang kepunyaan, lebih tepatnya hadiah, haiwan peliharaannya yang sekarang. Dia cuma perlu melangkah ke kaunter.

"Akak! Dah siap ke belum?" Dia memanggil seorang gadis berbangsa Cina yang memakai apron berwarna merah jambu dengan rambut bertocang. Senyuman terukir di bibirnya melihat si kaca mata yang tidak sabar-sabar menunggu pesanannya.

"Kamu datang tepat pada masanya! Ini dia," gadis itu menghulurkan sebentuk tag nama seperti muka kucing. Ia bukan tag nama biasa kerana, pertama, ia agak tebal dan diperbuat daripada campuran logam ringan, dan kedua, ia dilengkapi sistem pengesan jika pemakainya hilang. Tag ini akan disambung secara atas talian menggunakan telefon bimbit atau peranti canggih lain. Untuk mengetahui jika ia aktif, terdapat bahagian lutsinar di tengah yang akan menyala jika ditekan.

"Cun!" Ali cepat-cepat mengambilnya dan hendak beralih tetapi dihentikan oleh kakak itu. "Kenapa?" Pertanyaan dia melebarkan lagi senyuman gadis itu.

"Hari ini ulang tahun ketiga Rumah Kawan Anda! Kamu antara pelanggan bertuah hari ni. Oleh itu, kamu boleh pilih hadiah apa pun yang kamu mahu," Ada terlekat pada meja kaunter poster dengan maklumat sepertimana pekerja itu sebutkan. Ali berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya, sebab itu dia baru perasan akannya. "Jadi. Pilihlah!" Ali membaca tablet yang disuakan kepadanya. Banyak hadiah yang telah disenaraikan, dan semuanya kelihatan menarik. Dua daripadanya mendapat perhatiannya.

Robo-tikus ialah satu set komponen yang perlu dipasang untuk membina robot berupa tikus. Ia boleh melakukan pelbagai aksi seperti yang sebenar. Sesuai untuk kucing, kata hatinya. Ia juga dalam pelbagai warna.

Reroda pula ialah sebuah tayar mini yang mempunyai kamera. Ia akan mengikut segala objek yang paling berhampiran dengannya ataupun yang telah disetkan. Seperti tag nama tadi, ia menggunakan hubugan atas talian.

Dia hampir-hampir menekan 'Ya' pada pilihan pertamanya apabila pekerja yang masih lagi dikejar melanggarnya. Dia tertekan pada Reroda. "Azman!" teriak gadis Cina itu kepada rakan sekerjanya.

Semua diam. "Aa... tanda tangan dan tulis alamat rumah kat sini," sengih gadis itu, menghulurkan sehelai kertas.

Lelaki bernama Azman itu menolong Ali bangkit semula lalu meminta maaf kemudian berlari ke bilik staf sebelum dia boleh dikerumuni lagi oleh haiwan-haiwan tadi. Mereka kini sedang dipimpin oleh pekerja lain yang lebih berpengalaman untuk makan tengah hari mereka. Ali hanya memperbetulkan sedikit pakaian sekolahnya. "Ini..." dia menerima kertas tersebut lalu menandatanganinya. "Maaf, ya. Itu Azman. Masih baru lagi."

"Tak apa." budak itu sudah terbiasa dengan kemalangan sebegitu.

"Barang kamu akan tiba di rumah kamu dalam dua minggu. Nanti datanglah lagi, ya."

"Kalau ada masa." jawab Ali sambil membalas wajah mesra yang diberikan kepadanya. Melihat huru-hara yang terjadi dalam beberapa minit sahaja, dia mungkin akan menangguhkan kedatangannya bagi tempoh yang lebih lama.

 ** _)IRIS(_**

Comot si kucing bermata dwi-warna berjalan dengan gembira memakai tag nama baharunya. Dia sudah ada satu sebenarnya, tetapi budak lelaki kesayangannya ingin sangat dia memilikinya. Ia kini sedang bersandar pada bulu putih bawah sedikit dari lehernya dan terikat pada satu kolar kelabu.

Dia suka bersiar-siar menikmati pemandangan sehingga merisaukan tuannya. Selalunya, waktu petang dia akan pulang ke rumah. Sedar tak sedar, dia sudaj bermeter-meter jauhnya dari tempat tinggalnya. Di penghujung jalan ada satu ekor tikus. Comot terfikir untuk membalas kebaikan tuannya dan memutuskan untuk membawa pulang tikus tersebut sebagai hadiah. Dengan pantas, tikus itu diterkam kukunya lalu digigit ekor makhluk kecil itu di antara giginya. Dia perlu memastikan hadiah pemiliknya dalam keadaan yang baik.

Semasa dia berpusing untuk berpatah balik, suara meminta pertolongan memasuki telinga berbucu kucing itu. Seekor kucing lain sedang dipegang kuat oleh seseorang. Kucing tersebut diletakkan dalam sebuah sangkar dan secara kasar dimasukkan ke dalam sebuah lori. Comot mendesis, dilepaskannya tikus yang mencuba melarikan diri. Lelaki itu terlalu besar dan kuat bagi saiznya. Tidak berfikir panjang, dia menyelinap ke dalam lori tanpa dilihat. Alangkah terkejutnya dia apabila bukan kucing tadi sahaja yang dilihatnya, malahan banyak lagi. Laluan masuknya ditutup sebelum dia sempat keluar dan lori itu pun bergerak.

 _Ali!_

 ** _)IRIS(_**

Ali menggenapkan langkah kesepuluhnya untuk melaporkan diri di bilik misi, digema tapak kakinya lantai logam penghias laluan itu. Dia kini berada di MATA, satu agensi rahsia yang mengberi ahlinya pelbagai jenis tugasan dengan tujuan mempertahan, menjaga, serta membaikkan Bandar Cyberaya.

Seperti saya katakan, semua orang memiliki keistimewaan tersendiri, termasuk Ali. Dia merupakan antara ejen harapan MATA. Tetapi itu bukan apa yang sedang bermain di fikirannya sekarang. Dia baru sahaja selesai menyaksikan episod 'Seguni Mawar Merah' apabila perasaan tidak menyenangkan memasuki hatinya. Perkara pertama yang dilakukannya ialah memeriksa lokasi kucingnya di telefon pintarnya. Mengikut signal yang diterima telefonnya, Comot berada jauh, melebihi jarak yang sepatutnya dia boleh lalui. Sedang dia cuba memikirkan apa yang patut dia lakukan, panggilan daripada MATA membunyikan nada dering telefonnya.

Dia terpaksa menangguhkan monolog dalamannya sementara kerana pintu bilik misi memberi kebenaran untuk dia masuk. Seorang budak perempuan sebayanya sudah pun menunggu. Manakala, di skrin besar bertentangan dengan laluan masuk terlihat wajah seorang lelaki bermisai kerinting.

"Ejen Ali, Ejen Alicia," General Rama bersuara. Ada sebuah meja di tengah bilik tersebut. Ia memancarkan hologram sebuah bangunan. "Misi kali ini memerlukan kamu untuk menyelinap masuk ke sebuah gudang lama di hujung daerah ini. Kami menerima laporan terdapat kes kehilangan haiwan peliharaan serta binatang buas di sekitar sana. Kelmarin, Zoo Cyberaya telah diceroboh dan beberapa haiwan telah diculik, termasuk ejen kita, Belang." keluar imej seekor harimau.

"Saya percaya kamu tahu apa yang kamu perlu lakukan,"

"Kumpul maklumat sebanyak mungkin tentang kejadian ni dan kalau boleh selamatkan Ejen Belang." Alicia dengan yakin menjawab.

"Tepat sekali," Beliau ternampak budak lelaki di sebelah Alicia langsung tidak memberi perhatian. "Sesuatu mengganggu kamu, Ejen Ali?" Dia tersedar.

"Tak! Tak ada apa General. Saya bersedia untuk misi."

Beliau mengangguk. "Ingat kata-kata saya. Masalah kamu tidak boleh mengakibatkan kegagalan misi. Jika terjadi juga, saya tidak akan ragu-ragu memberi 'pelepasan khas' buat kamu. Faham?"

"Ya, General." Walaupun nada yang diberinya yakin, Ali sama sekali tidak.

"Bagus. Bertindak segera." dan skrin bertukar gelap.

Perjalanan ke lokasi tugasan mereka di dalam kenderaan untuk misi terasa seperti sangat lama dibandingkan dengan masa sebenar yang berlalu. Sekurang-kurangnya Ali berasa begitu. Ketidakselesaan rakan sekelasnya mendapat perhatian Alicia.

"Kenapa dengan Kau, Ali? Bergaduh dengan Viktor?" Pertanyaan entah dari mana tersebut agak sedikit memeranjatkan budak itu. "Habis tu?"

Mengeluh, Ali mengeluarkan telefon bimbitnya. "Ni," dia menunjukkan peta kedudukan peliharaannya. Tempat dia berada sama dengan lokasi misi mereka. "Aku risau lah,"

Alicia melihat telefon itu sekali lagi sebelum mengeluarkan suaranya semula. "Kau tak payah risau," dia menenangkan rakannya. "Lebih baik kau fokus pada misi. General dah bagi amaran jelas dekat kau. Kalau kau buat hal, aku tak sanggup nak di _pair_ kan dengan budak-budak mentah lain tu." dia hendak menjerit membayangkan itu sahaja. Ali ketawa kecil, teringat tentang ejen muda lain yang diambil MATA. Tidak satu pun dapat membuat kerja dengan baik tanpa bimbingan.

"Kita akan tiba dalam tujuh minit. Sila bersiap sedia." kata robot pemandu kenderaan. Kedua-dua budak lelaki dan perempuan mengangguk.

 ** _)IRIS(_**

 _Fikir, Comot! Fikir!_ Jerit kucing itu dalam mindanya. Dia terperangkap di satu tempat yang dia tidak pasti di mana. Ke mana pun dia pergi, dia tetap tidak dapat mencari jalan keluar. Tambahan lagi, haiwan lain di sini tidak menyenangkan. Bukan kerana dia tidak suka pada mereka, tetapi disebabkan cara mereka bergerak, bertindak, dan semua perkara yang mereka lakukan. Benda pertama yang dia dapati ialah setiap daripada mereka memakai satu tali pinggang seekor. Ia sepertinya sedang mengawal minda mereka.

Untuk memastikan dirinya jauh daripada semua makhluk tidak berkemahuan di sekelilingnya itu, dia memilih untuk duduk di atas salah satu besi yang menampung berat bumbung bangunan ini. Setakat ini, tiada lagi yang datang menemaninya di ketinggian itu.

"Macam mana ni?" keluh Comot. Dia perlu memikirkan segera cara untuk keluar dari sini. Sebenarnya, gudang ini dilengkapi sistem pengudaraan. Si kucing itu sudah pun mencuba untuk membuka satu laluan udara, tetapi terkunci dengan skru. Selain daripada itu, tiada jalan lain lagi yang dia tahu.

Bunyi benda berat menghentam tanah membuat kucing betina itu memutarkan telinga ke arah sumbernya. "Maaf!" jerit satu suara dari luar, masuk melalui ruang kecil antara pintu. Pintu... Dia terlalu panik hingga tidak nampak laluan untuk dia keluar.

Sesenyap yang mungkin, dia turun dan merangkak melepasi haiwan-haiwan di bawah kawalan minda itu, kemudian memecut keluar melalui pintu. Ada satu butang hitam yang mesti ditekan untuk membukanya. Ia cukup rendah untuk dicapainya.

Setelah bebas, dia dihampakan buat kali kedua. Dinding konkrit menyapa kedatangannya, pemilik suara tadi langsung tidak kelihatan. Pada waktu sebegini dia mengharapkan deria baunya pulih lebih cepat. Dihentaknya kuat dinding tersebut. "Kenapalah saya degil sangat? Kalau saya duduk je kat rumah tadi, me- oh, ada lubang lah," ngomelannya terhenti semasa dia keluar menggunakan laluan itu. "Bebas akhirnya!"

Kini hutan melitupi penglihatannya, bangunan di belakangnya. Matahari masih cerah. "Baiklah. Sekarang, saya kena..." suaranya menjadi perlahan melihatkan ada yang menemaninya di luar ini. Seekor ajing menghembuskan nafas, mengenainya.

Comot menundukkan kepala.

 ** _)IRIS(_**

Tugasan mengumpulkan maklumat di markas penjenayah tidaklah sesusah yang dijangka. Ali dan Alicia menguruskan misi dengan mudah, hampir tidak menggunakan sut ejen mereka langsung. Maklumat yang mereka peroleh setakat ini tidak banyak, tetapi cukup untuk dibuat andaian. Seperti yang General nyatakan, kumpulan tidak dikenali ini merupakan dalang penculikan Ejen Belang kerana terdapat satu kesan cakar harimau di lantai. Bagaimanapun, motif mereka masih di sebalik kabus tebal. Kabus tersebut menipis sedikit setelah Alicia memaklumkan bahawa kes seperti ini juga telah berlaku di negara lain. Semuanya sama -haiwan yang hilang akan muncul semula tetapi sebagai tentera seakan-akan robot. Mereka hanya akan bertindak mengikut arahan. Mangsa pertama kejadian ini ialah Jepun. Ada satu perkara kecil yang masih membingungkan mereka. Mereka masih boleh lagi mengesan kedudukan alat pengesan, atau tag nama, ejen haiwan mereka. Agak pelik bagi penjenayah tidak mematikannya. Sama ada mereka tidak ditangkap atau terlepas, atau ini satu perangkap. Alicia risau jika ia adalah sangkaan terakhir, berbeza dengan Ali yang lega mengetahui kucing peliharaannya selamat.

"Kau nak ke mana, Ali?" Pertanyaan Alicia tidak terbalas kerana budak itu sudah berlalu pergi.

Gudang ini luas, fikir Ali. Dia baru sahaja melepasi bilik janakuasa binaan ini. Ia aktif. Yang peliknya, tiada seorang pun di sini, walaupun untuk memerhati penceroboh. Ini mungkin akan menyukarkan kerja ini sedikit.

Ali menggeleng kepalanya, amaran pihak atasan dilupakan. Dia sedang mencari kucingnya. Dengan petunjuk aplikasi telefon pintarnya, dia berjaya menjejaki tag nama peliharaannya di bahagian luar gudang. Tetapi, itu sahaja yang dijumpainya.

Kesan cakar pada kolar mendapat perhatian jari ibunya. "Comot..."

Kembali pada Alicia, sesuatu luar jangkaan terjadi. Dinding sekeliling mula bergerak. Didedahkan kepadanya satu bilik penuh dengan haiwan, diculik dan dibawa ke sini. Mereka berada dalam barisan seperti askar, langsung tidak bergerak kecuali untuk yang perlu. Dia berjalan lebih dalam. "Sedia semua?" Alicia berselindung di belakang sebuah tiang, kesejukan besinya sedikit pun tidak menggangunya.

Seorang wanita, memakai serba hitam, berdiri di hadapan mereka semua, di sebelahnya seekor harimau yang berdiri keras bagai patung mekanikal. Alicia pernah melihatnya sebelum ini, di bilik maklumat MATA. Dia ialah pemburu haram yang terlepas tiga tahun lalu semasa penangkapan, Kelabu. Alicia bersyukur wanita itu tidak perasan dia ada di sini.

"Bandar Cyberaya akan berada di bawah cengkaman aku," ketawa wanita itu. "Sekarang, mereka akan tahu kehebatan aku!" Alicia mengambil lastiknya dan menujukannya ke arahnya. Sasarannya terlepas kerana ciutan seekor burung di belakangnya.

"Tengoklah tu," dia dilihat. "Nampaknya ada seorang yang nak ikut sekali."

Alicia melangkah berani. "Apa rancangan kau sebenarnya? Serah diri sekarang atau aku-"

"Atau apa?" gelaknya. "Pengawal-pengawal aku dah kepung kau. Tak da tempat nak lari."

Ejen Neuro muda itu hanya berdiam, hujung pemegang lastiknya berkelip. Dia perlu melengahkan masa sehingga pasangan misinya tiba.

 ** _)IRIS(_**

Comot menunjukkan perasaan tidak selesa bersama dengan teman barunya. Badannya pula terasa ringan tanpa kolar dan tag di lehernya. Ingatannya diimbas semula sedang dia berjalan.

"Itu saya punyalah!" jerit Comot pada seekor anjing jantan berbulu putih. Dengan kasarnya, dia mencakar pada perhiasan Comot, menyebabkan ia tertanggal. Anjing tersebut langsung tidak menghiraukannya. Sebaliknya, dia beralih dan ekornya seakan-akan menyuruhnnya mengikut dari belakang.

"Maaf, tapi alat tu cuma akan dedahkan lokasi kau. Aku Seven." Dia memperkenalkan dirinya. Suara lembut-tegasnya sedikit pun tidak menenangkan kemarahan Comot. Jika dia mampu, hendak sahaja dia memperkenalkan anjing itu pada kuku yang disimpannya sejak lahir. Seven seperti hendak mengatakan sesuatu apabila mereka berdua beku pada masa yang sama. Ada benda bergerak, telinga mereka menangkap. Buat seketika, Comot merasakan dirinya terapung. Sekelip mata, haiwan lain datang... dalam rupa seekor tupai. Kerana sebab tidak diketahui, mereka sedang memijak bumbung zink gudang dengan si kucing tertanya-tanya apa yang telah berlaku. Dia kemudian menyedari yang kepala anjing itu di atas kepalanya, termasuk seluruh badannya. Boleh terasa kepanasan yang datang dari perut haiwan yang lebih besar daripadanya itu. Comot tidak ragu-ragu mencakar, merebahkan Seven. Jelas terlihat kesannya pada pipi kirinya.

"Kenapa dengan kau?" Seven bangun, menyapu bahagian yang sakit pada mukanya.

"Siapa awak?" jawab Comot dengan soalan, kukunya diletakkan di hadapan sebagai pertahanan. Dia terlihat penyahrenjatan, alat untuk menghalang renjatan elektrik, yang tidak sepatutnya ada pada anjing tersebut. Ia dilengkapi dengan senjata.

Anjing itu mengeluh. "Baiklah..." dan dengan itu, masa bercerita bermula. Itu pun setelah beberapa kali perkataan maaf diucap keluar daripada muncung Seven. Agak mengejutkan juga. Seven ialah seekor Ejen seperti Comot. Tetapi kucing itu tidak memberitahu kaitannya dengan MATA, membuatnya lebih yakin dengan keputusannya apabila diberitahu dia dari Australia. Ada agensi rahsia lain di sana. Dia kemudian mengkhabarkan tugasnya untuk mengikuti seorang penjenayah, dipercayai penculik setiap haiwan di sini. Kini, mereka sedang menuju ke tempat semua haiwan berkumpul -lebih tepat lagi Seven sedang menuju ke sana- Comot mengikuti dari belakang, walaupun pada mulanya dihalang anjing itu.

"Kau tentu yang pertama aku jumpa yang tak takut langsung dengan semua ni." Pujiannya bagai angin yang berlalu buat Comot.

"Australia..." fikirannya tertumpu pada perkara lebih penting.

Kalau ejen dari jauh boleh datang, kemungkinan MATA menghantar ejennya juga adalah pasti. "Kalau macam tu," Ali mesti ada kat sini...

 ** _)IRIS(_**

"Comot..."

Ali menggenggam erat tag nama itu, matanya tertutup. Apabila ia terbuka, hanya api semangat kelihatan. Ia tidak bertahan lama kerana dipadamkan oleh seekor tupai. "Kau buat apa kat sini. Baik kau pergi sekarang." dia mengangkat tupai itu ke tempat lain. Ia pun pergi. Ali kemudian mengeluarkan yoyonya, sebelum berpusing dan mengenakan yoyo itu pada seekor kera yang sedang cuba menyerang hendap. Ada beberapa ekor lagi bersamanya.

"Serang dia!" Ali boleh mendengar suara mengarah yang datang tidak jauh darinya. Ia milik seorang lelaki, bersembunyi pada batang sebuah pokok. Dia menjerit kepada satu alat di tangannya, berkemungkinan pengawal semua haiwan ini.

Ali menaikkan bibirnya ke kanan. Dia akan selasai dalam tiga minit, hitungnya. Seperti yang diagak, kesemua kera tumpas dalam masa seratus lapan puluh saat, enam puluh setiap seekor. Seekor tersandar pada dinding akibat hentaman yoyonya, seekor kakinya tergantung pada tali di atas pokok, perangkap. Yang satu lagi tertiarap atas tanah, berlakon pengsan. Jika dilihat dekat, ada kemik pada tali pinggangnya. Ali meneka itu ialah sebab ia tidak mengikut arahan.

Memandangkan hanya lelaki seorang itu sahaja yang tinggal, budak itu memusing-musingkan mainannya, secara mengejek menyuruh dia datang ke mari. Lelaki itu pun, tangan bergetar, berjalan ke hadapan. Pada awalnya, dia seperti hendak melarikan diri. Selepas itu, dia terus memecut, penumbuk tersedia. Ali dengan senangnya mengelak dan dia terjatuh.

Sebatang pokok rendang menjadi tempat dia berehat, dikuncinya dengan tali kuat. "Duduk sini diam-diam." kata Ali dan dia berlari menuju ke kawannya setelah menerima pesanan kecemasan dalam bentuk kelipan yoyo.

Ali terperanjat apabila memasuki ruang kali terakhir dia bersama Alicia. Haiwan, binatang, robot, dia tidak pasti, tetapi itulah apa yang sedang dilihat kedua-dua matanya. Barisan demi barisan -mamalia, reptilia, burung- dibentuk oleh haiwan pelbagai kelas. Dipakai mereka perisai canggih diimport dari negara luar. Di satu sudut, dia berasa gerun dengan askar bersenjata itu. Di sudut lain, terasa kagum dia melihat spesis yang belum boleh dilihatnya sebelum ini secara berhadapan. Bagaimanapun, dia tertarik keluar dari fikirannya. Suka atau tidak, misi diutamakan(selepas Comot sudah pastinya).

"Ali!" Salah satu daripada peluru lastik Alicia meletup beberapa meter daripadanya. Dia menghembus udara kelegaan kerana sempat menunduk. Beberapa tentera haiwan jatuh terkejut kemudian bangkit semula.

"Aku tahu ketua diorang," Alicia membantu rakannya bangun, bekas koyak di lengan sutnya. "Nama dia Kelabu. Polis gagal jejaki dia sejak dia hilang tiga tahun lepas." Dia menendang seekor burung hantu dengan pergerakan silat yang dipelajarinya daripada bapanya.

"Mana penjenayah lain? Tak ada pun aku tengok," Ali menepis satu pancaran laser menggunakan sarung tangan ejennya, tidak menghiraukan nafas laju Alicia. "Au! Panas,"

Mereka berdua melompat daripada dicakari kuku beberapa ekor anjing dan jatuh ke atas badan mereka. Ternampak peluang, mereka berdua mengarah ke pintu keluar belakang. "Cuma ada lima orang je kat sini yang kawal haiwan-haiwan tu. Tiga aku dah kalahkan. Satu lari. Tinggal Kelabu dengan sorang tu sekarang ni." Ali dengan jelas boleh melihat alat pengawal di tangan gadis itu, mungkin dirampasnya.

Ali menghalang pengejar mereka daripada keluar dengan memusnahkan papan kekunci elektronik di dinding setelah mematikannya. Dia tidak pasti kenapa dia berbuat demikian walaupun mengetahui mereka tidak berpengetahuan seperti manusia. Terasa hentaman badan mereka pada pintu besi di belakangnya.

"Aku dah uruskan sorang tadi,"

"Jadi Kelabu jelah yang kita kena kisahkan," Alicia mengeluarkan bunyi tidak selesa sejurus hentaman kedua. "Aku rasa kita patut hubungi HQ-" satu lagi hentaman menjatuhkan mereka.

"Aku setuju!"

Ali mengelap peluh di dahinya. Dia dan Alicia hanya memerhatikan bahan logam yang tidak mungkin akan terbuka itu. Squad khas MATA akan tiba sebentar lagi.

Suasana menjadi sepi tanpa bunyi atau perlanggaran lain dari dalam.

"Aku ada jumpa dia," Alicia menggantikannya dengan ketegangan. "Ejen Belang ada sekali." Ali sepertinya lebih menyukai kesepian tadi. Tangannya memegang sesuatu.

"Aku kata jangan risau, kan? Dia tu ejen. Bukan anak kucing."

"Yalah, yalah." dia menyeluk ia semula ke dalam poketnya. Perasaan tidak enaknya kembali, sejurus mendengar ngiauan yang tidak syak lagi pemiliknya. "Comot!" Dia mengetuk-ngetuk pintu tersebut mengharapkan ia terbuka.

"Takkan tak boleh buat apa-apa?"

"Masuk ikut depan!" Ali pun mengikuti cadangan rakan perempuannya. Tiupan angin menghembusi alunan lagu yang makin menegangkan suasana.

 ** _)IRIS(_**

Seven bukan seseorang yang boleh menghabiskan masa lima minit berjalan tanpa berkata-kata. Ada sahaja yang ingin diucapkannya. Seserius mana pun dia semasa mereka bertemu, Comot pasti ianya untuk berhati-hati. Sebab itulah dia melipat telinganya ke bawah agar tidak mendengar suara yang terlalu pantas untuk ditangkapnya.

"Awak memang tak bosan, kan?"

"Sikit." jawabnya selamba

Kucing itu mengeluh. Tiada apa yang boleh dia buat untuk menghentikan mulut kenalannya. Akhirnya, dia pun terikut sekali. "Senyap!" Seven tiba-tiba berhenti, diikuti Comot.

"Tunggu. Apa?"

"Diam! Aku cakap betul ni!"

Mereka berdua diselindungi oleh beberapa buah kotak, menghalang sesiapa pun daripada ternampak mereka. Dua pasang kaki gergasi melintas, berganti jalur antara dua warna. "Itu Belang,"

"Kau kenal dia?" Comot tidak mengucapkan apa-apa. Dia sebaliknya mendepankan sedikit kepalanya.

"Kenapa dia -Apa kena pulak awak ni?" dia melihat Seven berbaring seakan-akan sedang berehat. Dia kemudian bangkit semula. Responnya, jikalau ia boleh dinamakan itu, agak tidak dijangka.

Dia merenung Comot dalam. "Kau sembunyi sini. Jangan buat bising." pesan anjing itu kepadanya sebelum pergi meninggalkan Comot bersendirian kehairanan. Sesuatu bersinar menyentuh kaki kucing itu. Ia merupakan satu silinder kecil diperbuat daripada logam. Sekali pandang, ia nampak seperti skru.

Comot menggelengkan kepalanya terhadap Seven yang tiada lagi di situ. "Saya pun ejen lah," kucing itu bertukar halimunan. Walaupun tiada siapa yang melihat, jelas terbayang yang dia juga sudah pergi.

 ** _)IRIS(_**

Seven perlahan-lahan mengikuti harimau yang, sama seperti yang lain, berada di bawah kawalan minda. Setiap langkah yang diikuti ada bersama keraguan. Keberaniannya sekarang ini hanya disebabkan oleh gumpalan gas yang terlekat pada dirinya. Ia mampu membuatkan sesiapa sahaja di dalamnya hilang dari jejakan deria bau, terutamanya haiwan dengan kebolehan menghidu yang tajam. Dia telah melepaskannya semasa bersama dengan Comot tadi. Tidak mengetahui sebabnya mengapa, dia berasa pasti kucing itu telah mengabaikan kata-katanya dan merayau ke tempat lain.

"Sini pun kau," dia terdengar seseorang, Kelabu, menghampirinya, atau lebih tepat lagi Belang. Dia ditemani aura yang menyatakannya sebagai bukan seseorang yang biasa. Di tangannya adalah mesin tidak dikenalpasti. Berada berhampiran dengan orang yang mungkin berbahaya ialah perkara biasa bagi Seven; itu tugasnya. Sekarang ini, dia perlu menunggu harimau itu beredar sebelum menyerang. "Mari. Aku ada hadiah nak bagi."

Wanita itu memakaikan Belang alat itu, diletakkan hanya sedikit di hadapan N2, tali pinggang pengawal. "Sedia, kucingku. Esok, Cyberaya akan kenal siapa aku."

Selain agar tidak dilihat mereka, dia juga perlu berhati-hati supaya tidak bersentuhan dengan haiwan-haiwam lain di sini. Mereka semestinya telah diarahkan berkumpul. Tiba-tiba, pintu dia memasuk tadi terbuka. Kelabu tidak sedar kerana ia terlalu perlahan, dan yang lain semuanya tidak mengendahkannya. Salah satu kekurangan menggunakan gas penghalang deria bau ialah dia juga tidak boleh menghidu, oleh itu dia tidak dapat mengenalpasti siapa pembukanya.

"Sedia semua?" Suara yang terhasil selepas ayat tersebut diucapkan adalah tidak disangka olehnya. Puluhan jeritan bunyi haiwan membanjiri bilik itu. Di samping semua itu, hentakan tapak kaki juga didengarinya. Dia melihat ke belakang.

"Bandar Cyberaya akan berada di bawah cengkaman aku," Seorang budak perempuan, tidak syak lagi terlatih, menghalakan sebatang lastik ke arah wanita itu. Seven tidak berganjak, hanya merenung. Dia sepertinya di pihaknya, walaupun mungkin sementara. "Sekarang, mereka akan tahu kehebatan aku!"

Tiba-tiba, seekor helang menciut, menyebabkan dis terlepas sasaran dan mendedahkannya. Apa-apa sahaja yang berlaku setelah itu akhirnya membawa kepada pertarungan seorang melawan puluhan, tangan menentang cakar. Mereka akhirnya berpindah dari sini ke tempat lain, memberinya peluang untuk mendekati harimau yang bernama Belang itu.

Kelabu dan Belang hanya melihat pertarungan itu tanpa melakukan apa-apa. Dengan perlahan, Seven merangkak ke bawah kucing besar itu. Dia menggunapakai kukunya sebaik yang boleh untuk menanggalkan tali pinggang di, sudah tentunya, pinggangnya. Kegagalan dialaminya , ditambah dengan dinampak oleh kedua-dua mereka.

"Baham dia!"

Seven merespon dengan menanduk kepala Belang sebelum dia boleh mengikut arahan tuannya. Dicuba cakarnya anjing tersebut tetapi tidak mengena. "Shoot." Satu perkataan itu sahaja dan dia menjadi buta seketika. Apabila penglihatannya kembali, dia terkejut dengan lubang berasap yang berada tepat di belakangnya, beberapa inci dari ekor. Tembakan itu datang dari alat yang dipakaikan Kelabu tadi.

"Seven, tolong!" Seekor kucing berwarna... besi karat memanggilnya. Matanya pula ialah dua warna yang sangat dia kenali. Comot mencangkuk dirinya pada badan harimau itu, terhuyung-hayang dibawanya.

"Hati-hati!"

Anjing itu melihat sekeliling mencari sesuatu yang boleh membantu kawan kucingnya melepaskan diri. Itu! Gudang ini dipenuhi kotak dan sesetengahnya disusun bertingkat-tingkat. Satu 'menara' berada hampir dengan kedua-dua ahli keluarga jauh itu. Ada satu juga di tepi Kelabu. Mengikut pengiraannya, ia akan jatuh jika terjadi perkara yang sama pada yang dekat dengan Comot. Tidak melengahkan masa, dirobohkannya binaan daripada kertas bersalut plastik itu menimpai Belang. Comot sempat berlari ke sisi Seven. Sejurus itu, Kelabu juga jatuh kerana tidak menjangkainya, alat pengawal di pergelangan tangannya tertanggal.

"Ada be-" walau apa pun yang ingin disampaikan yang ingin disampaikan Comot, ia tidak kesampaian kerana Seven telah menggigit tengkuk lehernya dan menggondolnya pergi dari situ.

"Jenis kau ni memang degil, kan?" cungapnya.

"Jalan keluar situ!" Comot menunjukkannya pintu masuk. Masalahnya sekarang ialah ia diawasi oleh beberapa ekor pengawal. Dan bukan itu sahaja, malah semua pengawal itu terus meluru ke arah mereka.

"Kita ikut yang lagi satu!" Rancangan Seven hari ini boleh dikatan semuanya tidak menjadi. Pintu belakang juga, nampaknya lah, dijaga mereka -jika itulah apa yang sedang mereka lakukan.

Comot dan Seven masing-masing pelik dengan perlakuan haiwan-haiwan lain. Mereka menjerit, memekik, serta menyalak, dan mengetuk dan menghentam, juga menghentak pintu besi itu. Ia bukanlah perkara yang baik buat kawanan dua berkumpulan itu. Pengawal-pengawal yang mengejar mereka tadi turut mengikut serta, menyebabkan Comot dan Seven terhimpit di antara mereka.

 ** _)IRIS(_**

Perkara pertama yang bertembung dengan Ali setelah dia memasuki gudang ialah gigi taring Belang. "Tarik alat tu!" Alicia melompat melepasi Ali ke belakang harimau itu, mengepungnya. Budak lelaki itu terpaksa sekali lagi untuk mementingkan tugasan.

"Hiyah!" Dia menujukan yoyonya kepada tali pinggang Belang. Disertai peluru magnet Alicia, dia terbaring di atas lantai tidak mampu berganjak.

Sesuatu mencapai lubang telinga mereka. "Miau!" Bagi Ali, panggilan yang begitu lantang itu menghidupkan badannya seperti enjin. Secara automatik dia berlari ke arah punca suara itu tanpa memikirkan apa-apa. Tiada rancangan, hanya kucingnya. Alicia bernasib baik kerana, mungkin kerana kekurangan tenaga, Belang hilang kesedaran dan berehat dalam alam khayalannya sendiri. Dia lalu menanggalkan alat pengawal yang dipakaikan kepadanya, dan meriam laser yang rosak sedikit. "Kau bertuah hari ni, Ali." bisiknya.

 ** _)IRIS(_**

Comot terbenam dalam laut haiwan, nafasnya sesak. Setiap saat badannya berasa bagai dia sudah tidak memilikinya lagi. Itulah yang dirasainya sebelum dia ditarik keluar oleh sesuatu yang dia tidak dapat mengenalpasti apa kerana terlalu penat. Apabila dia membuka matanya, dia dikejutkan dengan pandangan tajam seekor monyet. Di tangannya, jelas kelihatan tali pinggang yang sudah banyak kali dilihatnya sehingga, kalau dia mampu, boleh dia lukiskannya di atas kertas. Kesakitan yang disebabkan cengkaman monyet itu menghalangnya daripada bergerak. Dia tidak pasti sama ada dia hanya membayangkannya atau tidak, tetapi suara Ali sedang berulang-ulang memanggilnya.

"Comot!"

Dia terpelanting ke lantai. Sedaya upaya, dia mengekalkan matanya terbuka. Kini, dalam cengkaman monyet itu, tidak lain dan tidak bukan, ialah Seven, anjing yang baru dikenalinya selama dua jam. Berjalan kepadanya, Kelabu memegang alat pengawal dekat pada mulutnya.

"Pakaikan dia." arahnya melalui alat itu.

Seven meronta-ronta supaya dapat melepaskan dirinya, kakinya sehingga bengkok menolak monyet itu. "Lepaskan!"

Comot melihat dengan ketakutan kawannya dipaksa memakai besi berkilat dan bersinar pengambil kebebasan itu. Dia perlu melakukan sesuatu... Dia mesti... "Miau!" Dia menerpa lalu mencakar muka wanita kejam itu. Untuk kali yang ke berapa hari itu, seseorang jatuh ke lantai.

"Tak guna kau! Ajar dia!" dia menghembus dan menarik nafas dengan laju. "K-kenapa? Serang dia!" Sepertinya, alat pengawalnya sudah tidak boleh digunakan lagi dan monyet itu berlari jauh daripadanya.

"Comot!" Kucing itu merasakan kepanasan dipeluk oleh budak kesayangannya. "Kau _okay_?" Nada berlembutnya hilang sama sekali apabila dia beralih kepada Kelabu.

"Jaga kau," Ali meletakkan Comot dengan berhati-hati. Yoyonya diputarkan. Alicia juga telah tiba.

"Aku dah tanggalkan semua tali pinggang tu. Tak sangka, senang je nak ganggu signal." Gadis itu ketawa. Benar seperti yang dikatakannya, semua haiwan sudah bebas daripada N2 yang menyeksa mereka. Mereka saling membantu satu sama lain untuk menanggalkannya. Di tangan Alicia, satu pengawal yang dirampasnya tadi terikat kemas.

"Apa kau dah buat? Jagalah. Aku ak-"

"Buat apa? Kau dah kena kepung dah pun."

Anjing, kucing, burung, monyet, semuanya, seekor demi seekor, berkumpul di sekeliling mereka. Setiap satu daripada mereka memberi ugutan cara tersendiri kepada Kelabu. Comot hanya duduk di sebelah Ali sambil melihat. Ali dan Alicia juga memberi pandangan yang mengancam.

Dalam keadaan yang sebegini, tiada sesiapa yang dapat menjangka Kelabu akan ketawa seperti orang yang tidak waras. "Kau dah lupa satu." Dia kemudian melutut separas badan Seven yang berada di kakinya. Semasa kedua-dua ejen tiba sebentar tadi, tali pinggang itu sudah pun terlekat padanya. Menekan beberapa butang, kod, Kelabu membisik pada alat itu.

Ali memerhatikan setiap gerak-gerinya.

Wanita itu bangun, lalu menjerit. "Ambik kucing tu!" Seven lantas berdiri dan menuju ke arah Comot. Ia tidaklah mengejutkan jika dia terus menyerang kucing itu. Ia memang mengejutkan apabila dia berhenti di hadapannya dan berpusing. Satu salakan dan gudang itu bergegar.

Dalam beberapa saat sahaja, wanita itu ditimpa berat haiwan-haiwan yang telah diculiknya. "Tolong!"

Ali menyambung pelukannya semula. "Comot..." bisiknya. "Comot?" Kucingnya tiba-tiba keluar daripada lengannya dan pergi ke tempat lain. Sebenarnya ada perkara yang perlu dia uruskan.

Kucing betina itu sempat mengejar Seven yang separuh jalan dari pintu. "Ini awak punya." Agak sukar untuk Comot menyebutnya kerana sedang menggigit silinder yang dijumpainya. Dia menghulurkan silinder tersebut.

"Ini..."

"Kaki awak longgar, kan?" Seven mengangkat kaki kiri hadapannya. Dengan sopan dia menggigit silinder itu dan menyandarkannya pada buku lalinya. Bunyi mesin terhasil apabila silinder itu memasukinya seperti skru.

Dia menguji kakinya dengan memusingkannya sedikit. "Terima kasih."

"Hm."

"Kau MATA, betul tak?" Mereka bertentang bebola mata. Comot membalasnya dengan satu kerdipan yang perlahan, kepalanya senget. Dibalasnya pula dengan senyuman daripada Seven. Semasa dia berjalan ke luar, dia memandang ke belakang. "Hati-hati. Mereka akan datang." dan anjing itu hilang.

"Comot! Mana kau?"

)IRIS(

"Ejen Ali, Ejen Alicia. Kamu telah menjayakan misi dengan baik, termasuk menyelamatkan ejen kita," General bersuara di skrin. "Walaupun tanpa pengetahuan tentang kumpulan ini, strategi dan kebolehan melaksanakannya telah memberikan MATA maklumat yang dicari-cari kita selama ini."

Ali dan Alicia berdiri dengan tangan mereka dibelakang, mendengar teliti.

"Geng Cakar ialah satu kumpulan yang merbahaya. Tetapi, setelah mengkaji data yang terkumpul, kami mendapati ada sesuatu yang lebih patut dirisaukan," wajah seorang lelaki terpancar. "Setakat ini, apa yang kami tahu tentangnya ialah namanya, Ban. Sudah beberapa tahun dia menghilangkan diri. Baru-baru ini, kami mendapat laporan dia dilihat di Malaysia. Jika kamu terserempak dengan dia, segera laporkan."

"Baik, General!"

"Kamu boleh pulang."

Apabila bilik itu sudah sepi tanpa sesiapa di dalamnya, bilik lain bergema dengan suara. "Jadi?"

Doktor Tan dan Nora menanti balasan daripada General Rama. Matanya memandang ke skrin di hadapannya. Jawapan itu diberikan beliau setelah satu tarikan nafas yang dalam.

"Dia sudah bersedia."


	3. Misi 2: Pulau Rintis

"Viktor! Tunggu!"

"Aku tak nak dengar lagi dah!"

"Tunggulah!"

Ali berkeras untuk memberhentikan budak lelaki di hadapannya daripada berganjak lebih jauh, hampir terluka kakinya meredah jalan tanpa berkasut. Viktor yang tidaklah sejauh mana hanya berbuat tidak dengar.

Semuanya bermula di kelas apabila Ali tiba-tiba sahaja dipanggil ke bilik pengetua tanpa sebab, membuatkan Viktor tertanya-tanya apa yang berlaku. Dia pulang ke kelas tidak lama kemudian, tetapi waktu yang singkat itu sudah cukup untuk membuatkan pelajar cemerlang itu curiga dengan kawan karibnya, tambahan lagi setelah Ali menunjukkan guru yang mengajar ketika itu sehelai kertas kemudian terus keluar.

Ali sebenarnya telah dipanggil untuk satu misi khas, ditugaskan oleh Doktor Tan sendiri, ketua Teras Tekno. Ia akan memberi manfaat yang banyak kepada MATA jika dia berjaya. Sebagai seorang ejen muda, dia dengan bangganya menerima, walaupun dia memang tidak boleh menolak, tugas itu. Dia diberikan surat kebenaran untuk pulang awal, sedikit membingungkannya kerana misi tidak bermula sehingga esokya. Dia tidak kisah walaubagaimanapun. Bagi orang yang sepertinya, jika hendak tahu sememangnya ramai, ini ialah peluang sekali dalam hidup; diberi kepercayaan penuh oleh orang tinggi MATA.

Malangnya salah seorang teman sekelasnya tidak berasa gembira walau sedikit.

Viktor Ong tidak pernah berasa kecewa atau tersisih apabila mana-mana rakannya yang lain tidak memberikan penjelasan sekiranya mereka merahsiakan sesuatu. Dalam kes Ali pula, ia berbeza. Dia ada cuba menelefon budak itu setelah tamat persekolahan, tetapi panggilannya tidak terbalas. Mesej juga sama. Memandangkan Alicia kebelakangan ini berhubungan baik dengan Ali, dia fikir ketua kelasnya itu mungkin mengetahui sesuatu. Dia tidak pasti dia betul atau salah kerana Alicia sepertinya cuba mengelak setiap pertanyaan yang ditujukannya. Jika orang lain, dia mungkin akan membiarkannya. Tetapi tidak kawan karib sejak tadikanya.

Ali dan Viktor memandang mata masing-masing sekali lagi pada petang hari itu di rumah milik budak berkaca mata itu. Seorang agak terkejut manakala seorang lagi membawa segunung soalan untuk ditanyakan. Ia tidak berakhir dengan baik.

"Viktor, aku minta maaf!"

Yang dipanggil namanya akhirnya berhenti dengan hentakan kaki yang kuat. "Aku dah kata kau bukan kawan aku lagi," Viktor memusingkan badannya menghadap budak Melayu itu. "Buat apa minta maaf?" Ketajaman kata-kata itu lebih menusuk daripada tar yang dipijak kaki Ali.

"Aku betul-betul minta maaf. Bukannya aku tak nak bagitahu," Antara syarat menjadi ejen adalah dengan melindungi identiti atau maklumat penting agensi tanpa campur tangan orang luar. Ali perlu mematuhinya. "Cuma..."

"Cuma apa?" Viktor membentak. Langit seakan-akan berkongsi perasaannya kerana awan-awan hitam mula menutupinya. "Kita dah janji dulu, rahsia tak boleh ada dalam persahabatan kita. Tapi kau..."

Viktor menggenggam tangan. "Sejak kau kawan dengan Alicia tu, aku tak kenal kau lagi. Memang, Ali yang dulu tak pernah lulus ujian, soalan ya tidak pun tak boleh jawab. Tapi dia ingat untuk tunaikan janji dia. Kau pulak?"

"Vikto-"

"Cukup!" Guruh menggegarkan dada. "Sekarang sudah! Simpan alasan kau untuk orang lain. Aku nak balik."

Kali ini, Ali tidak menghalangnya, malah setelah dia tidak kelihatan lagi barulah dia membuka mulut. Itupun hanyalah sekadar menghembuskan kata-kata yang hilang bunyinya dibawa angin. "Maaf..." setitik hujan mengenai pipinya.

) ** _IRIS(_**

Menaiki kereta api ke pulau yang tidak pernah dia pergi, atau dengari, sebelum ini tidaklah menyeronnokkan. Bukannya dia menjangka ia akan menjadi begitu. Pengangkutan ini menggunakan magnet untuk bergerak dari stesen ke stesen, memudahkan Ali untuk mengingati semula kenangan tidak seberapa indahnya. Tangannya perlahan-lahan mengusap bulu peliharaannya yang sedang bermimpi atas pahanya. Haiwan tidak dibenarkan untuk berada di bahagian ini, tetapi badan halimunan Comot telah mengatasi masalah ini. Tempat duduk mereka ialah kerusi kedua dari tingkap, yang mengkhabarkan bahawa hari sudah menyelimuti dirinya dengan langit malam.

Sekali-sekala, Ali bermain dengan yoyonya yang baru sahaja dinaik taraf oleh Jenny. Kata wanita itu, ia kini boleh digunakan untuk menghantar sutnya memandangkan susah untuk dia mendapatkannya lagi selepas ini. Dia juga memberitahu yang ada kejutan dalam alat tersebut dan berpesan agar budak itu tidak membukanya(Ali sering merosakkan barang-barangnya dengan pemutar skru pelbagai fungsinya). Macam misi pulak rasa Ali memejamkan mata.

Bercakap tentang misi... hari ini bukan hari yang sesuai untuknya. Apa pun yang Doktor Tan fikirkan, dia tidak boleh mengagaknya. Dia tertanya-tanya mengapa dia diarahkan untuk pergi secepat mungkin. Tiada sebab untuk itu pun jika difikirkan betul-betul.

Anak lelaki kepada Genius Berkomputer ini sepatutnya tidak layak untuk melaksanakan tugas ini, rungut kata hatinya. Satu sebab mengapa dia dipilih adalah hanya kerana MATA masih lagi dalam proses membaik pulih, dalaman dan luaran. Ejen-ejen Meta Advance Tactical Agency masih lagi terluka mengenangkan serangan yang dilakukan secara besar-besaran ke atas mereka. Antara ejen yang masih boleh lagi bertugas ialah dia, Alicia, seorang budak baru, serta beberapa lagi yang dia tidak kenal. Bakinya semua berada di bilik khas atau hospital untuk rawatan. Dia juga kalau tidak kerana luka yang 'ringan' akan berada dalam keadaan yang sama.

Nasib baiklah tiada kerosakan teruk yang berlaku dan penduduk Cyberaya membuat kesimpulan bahawa ia ialah serangan pengganas. MATA sangat terhutang budi terhadap kerajaan yang berusaha melindungi rahsia mereka. Tapi memang jelas tergambar di sebalik cara pandangan Ali yang dia tidak langsung menyukai kesinambungan kisah bersiri hidupnya, bahkan berasa geram.

 _"MATA ada satu misi khas untuk kamu. Kamu diminta pergi ke Pulau Rintis untuk memerhati dan menyiasat fenomena aneh yang sedang berlaku di sana," Seorang lelaki berdiri di hadapan Ali. Dia sepertinya bekerja dalam sebuah makmal, teka budak itu. Kot putihnya ada lambang yang menjadi pengesah identiti lelaki itu. Dia meletakkan sesuatu di lantai. "Seperti yang kamu boleh nampak pada hologram ini, ada tenaga pelik yang mengelilingi pulau ini. Kami gelarnya Outer. Kami berharap untuk memiliki sedikit daripadanya untuk siasatan lanjut."_

 _Ali mengangkat tangan. "Kenapa tugaskan saya? Tak boleh ke dron kita kumpul tenaga tu sendiri?"_

 _"Benar. Tetapi, itu bukan misi kamu. Selain daripada kepekatan Outer yang bertambah sejak beberapa hari lepas, kami ada bukti yang mungkin menjelaskannya." Keluar daripada alat kecil itu gambar seorang budak lelaki._

 _"Ini Boboiboy," Doktor Tan menjelaskan. "Kami tidak ada banyak maklumat tentangnya buat masa ini, tetapi kami yakin dialah penyelesaian masalah kita." Ali melihat dengan hairan apabila gambar itu berubah. Orangnya masih sama tetapi pakaiannya bertukar warna._

 _"Sumber kami menyatakan yang Boboiboy bukan seseorang yang biasa. Dia ada kebolehan untuk mengawal... kuasa yang berbeza, petir, angin, dan tanah. Dia juga boleh memisahkan fizikalnya kepada tiga individu mengikut kebolehan masing-masing." Beliau mengambil semula pemancar di lantai itu. "Tugas kamu, menyamar dan dekati budak ini dan dapatkan maklumat daripadanya. Jangan buat kami kecewa."_

 _"Baik!"_

Gerakan dalam tidur Comot membuat Ali terjaga. Boleh didengar dan dirasai dengkuran perlahan dari kucing halimunan itu. Dia telah terlelap semasa berfikir sendiri tadi.

Dia memperbetulkan kaca matanya dahulu sebelum dia melihat ke luar tingkap. Bayang-bayang terbentuk hasil sinaran terang bulan dan bintang. "Dah nak sampai." Boleh dinampak dari jauh satu papan yang tertulis atasnya 'Pulau Rintis'. Comot juga sudah bangun dan kelihatan semula. Ali cepat-cepat melindungnya daripada pandangan dan berlakon melihat apabila seseorang berjalan melepasi tempat duduk mereka.

Setelah tiada lagi kemungkinan ada orang lain melihat Comot, dia mengangkat kucing itu supaya dia duduk di sebelahnya, yoyonya diletak ke tepi. Mata perangnya memandang ke dalam mata hijau dan biru kucingnya. "Lain kali nak datang cakap." Entah bagaimana semasa memasuki kereta api ini tadi, si putih itu terus berada di kakinya.

Comot senyum sahaja kepada tuannya dan menjilat jarinya. "Miau!"

Ali membalas senyuman itu.

"Kereta api ini akan tiba ke destinasi dalam tiga minit! Pastikan semua barang anda berada di sisi dan terima kasih kerana menggunakan perkhidmatan kami!"

 ** _)IRIS(_**

Seorang budak lelaki melihat hairan akan datuknya yang sepertinya sedang mencari-cari sesuatu.

Boboiboy ialah seorang budak sebelas tahun berpakain merah kejinggaan, memiliki rambut hitam, dan mempunyai sepasang mata berwarna coklat. Pada topi dan jaket serta jam tangannya terdapat lambang petir, kesemuanya berwarna kuning. Dia berasa pelik dengan kerenah lelaki yang boleh dikira warga emas itu menyelongkar setor rumah. Selalunya semua benda yang dimasukkan ke dalamnya hanya akan dikeluarkan apabila tiba masa untuk dibuang. Jelas sekali bukan itu apa yang sedang dia lakukan.

"Tok Aba buat apa tu?" tanya Boboiboy ingin tahu. Datuknya segera berhenti daripada melakukan apa-apa sahaja yang dibuatnya. Dia senyum kepadanya.

"Ha, Boboiboy. Lupa pulak atok. Tolong ambikkan jap raga yang dekat atas tu," terletak satu raga yang kedukannya terlalu tinggi untuk dicapainya. Jika dia memanjat barang-barang yang disumbat di sini, takut-takut makin membuat hal tulang belakangnya. "Atok tak sampai lah."

Dengan mudah budak lelaki itu melaksanakannya. Dia meletakkannya di atas lantai dan duduk, datuknya menurut serta. Ada bermacam-macam benda dalam raga itu sahaja seperti papan, kain, dan dia rasa dia ternampak sebahagian daripada komputer riba yang rosak. "Tok Aba nak buat apa dengan semua ni? Ingatkan lori sampah lambat lagi."

"Kau tak tahu ke? Ada jiran baru nak datang."

"Iye?" Dia bertanya dengan terlebih ingin tahu.

Tok Aba menarik keluar serentang kain lebar. "Ni pun dia," senyumnya. "Dah lama tak nampak benda ni."

Boboiboy membaca perkataan yang di atasnya. "Selamat datang? Siapa yang nak datang sangat sampai kena sambut macam hari jadi ni?" Seingatnya, dia sendiri pun tidak pernah mendapat layanan sebegini.

Soalan Boboiboy dibalas dengan sebuah album gambar yang disua datuknya. Semua foto di dalamnya dari masa sebelum dia lahir lagi dan berlatarbelakangkan sebuah sekolah; sekolahnya. Walaupun hampir luntur mengejar waktu yang tidak berhenti, senyuman kanak-kanak termasuk juga dewasa yang terpapar kekal tidak berubah. Dia sebenarnya teringin untuk mengetahui sejarah di sebalik semua ini, tetapi pertanyaan lain pula yang keluar. "Kenapa tunjuk Boboiboy album sekolah Boboiboy?"

Jikalau datuknya tidak sudah mempunyai senyuman pada bibirnya, pasti dia akan melebarkannya sepantas mungkin. "Kau perasan tak... Semua orang dekat pulau ni semua belajar kat sini."

Boboiboy melihat album di tangannya semula. "Maksud atok, diorang pergi sekolah ni je?" Datuknya mengangguk. "Tapi, takkan banyak ni je kut?" Walaupun matematik bukan kemahiran terbaiknya, dia tetap boleh mengira bahawa jumlah orang yang berada dalam foto-foto itu terlalu sedikit untuk sebuah sekolah. Tambahan pula, terlalu ramai penduduk Pulau Rintis jika hendak dibandingkan dengan album ini.

"Ada lagi. Tikus atas siling tu ha yang curi," Tok Aba ketawa kecil sebelum mengambil semula album itu. "Kalau kau nak tahu, pulau ni memang tak ramai orang. Yang jadi banyak ni pun sebab kerja atau diorang kahwin tinggal dekat sini. Jadi, bila dah ada orang baru datang, kita mestilah sambut dia elok-elok. Baru dia tak lari macam Mak Cik Senah sebelah rumah tu dulu."

Boboiboy melihat ke luar tingkap melaui sedikit ruang antara langsir. "Siapa nama dia, tok?"

"Ali. Dia datang dari Bandar Cyberaya dan bakal jiran baru kita." kata Tok Aba merentangkan kain itu untuk melihat sama ada ia masih elok atau tidak.

 ** _)IRIS(_**

Pagi Ali tidak mungkin dimulainya tanpa mengusap bulu lembut kucing kesayangannya. Comot, seperti biasa, bangun lebih awal. Telefon pintar di sebelah katilnya menunjukkan jam lima setengah dan masih ada sejam lagi masa sebelum ia sepatutnya berdering.

"Kau nak jalan-jalan tak?" spontan Ali berkata apabila teringat mereka kini di tempat baru.

Setelah tiba di Pulau Rintis, mereka menuju terus ke sebuah rumah di mana telah semalaman mereka berehat. Ia tidaklah besar sangat, tetapi mencukupi bagi seorang budak dan seekor kucing. Rumah ini sebenarnya telah disediakan oleh MATA buat operasi rahsianya. Kebiasaannya, apa-apa sahaja yang diberi agensi itu kepadanya merupakan gajet atau barang yang boleh membantunya melaksanakan sesebuah misi. Bagaimanapun, rumah ini sememangnya tidak memiliki mana-mana ciri yang ternyata di atas. Di setiap kawasan di seluruh Malaysia, akan ada sekurang-kurangnya satu tempat yang boleh dipakai ejen-ejen MATA untuk tujuan-tujuan tertentu sebagai contoh apa yang dilakukan Ali sekarang. Malangnya, Pulau Rintis terkecuali. Tetapi budak lelaki itu ada sedikit berasa tenang tanpa pengawasan CCTV seperti yang dipasang di rumahnya. Untuk apa, dia malas bertanya.

Setelah bersiap selama hampir sejam -air tersekat-sekat- Ali dan Comot telah bersedia untuk keluar.

Kucing bertompok kelabu milik budak lelaki itu mengikutinya seperti magnet. Di dalam fikirannya, dia sebenarnya telah bercadang untuk berehat dalam rumah yang panas dan selesa itu. Mendengari ajakan tuannya itu, dia terus mengubah rancangan. Seorang sahabat mampu meneka jika ada sesuatu yang tidak kena dengan sahabatnya yang lain. Itulah bagaimana Comot fikir tentang dirinya kepada Ali. Dia tahu sesuatu mengganggu fikirannya. Buktinya, manusia bermata empat itu tidak pernah bersiar-siar di waktu pagi sebegini kerana sering melakukan latihan ejennya. Ekor Comot juga hampir-hampir dipijak Ali. "Maaf, Comot." Walau apa pun yang sedang memenuhi kepala tuannya, dia perlu lakukan sesuatu untuk mengalihkan mindanya kepada perkara yang lebih menenangkan. Dia bernasib baik kerana terlihat sebuah kedai kecil yang sudah pun dibuka.

"Situ!" ajak Comot menarik-narik kaki seluar Ali. Apa yang Ali dengar hanyalah panggilan-panggilan yang bunyinya comel buatnya.

Budak lelaki itu merendahkan badannya untuk mengangkat Comot. Dia memandang tempat yang ditunjuk haiwan peliharaannya. "Lapar ya. Kalau macam tu, jomlah! Aku pun lapar jugak." dan mereka duduk di bawah bumbung kedai itu ditemani pemanas yang Comot sangat berterima kasih dipasang.

Tempat ini sepertinya menjual makanan berasaskan koko. Ada kek coklat, koko panas, koko dalam tin. Ada juga biskut yang nampak agak sedap di tepi. Seorang lelaki tua menegur Ali.

"Anak ni nak apa?" tanyanya mesra.

Ali tidak berfikir panjang. "Saya air apa pun tak apa. Tapi, ada makanan kucing tak jual sini. Kucing saya lapar." Dia menunjukkan kucingnya yang berada di sebelahnya.

"Kejap ye. Kau datang air pun tak masak lagi," Lelaki itu bergerak ke satu bahagian untuk memeriksa mesin penjerang airnya. "Pasal makanan kucing tu, tempat ni memang tak jual. Kena cari tempat lain." dia memaklumkan.

Comot tidak kisah, hanya duduk di atas kerusi tinggi memandang tuannya tanpa bersuara. Ali ketawa kecil menyangka kucing itu merajuk. "Tak apa lah, Comot. Nanti kita pergi tempat lain." Kucing putihnya tidak berbunyi apabila merasai usapan tangannya yang berbeza dari biasa.

"Ha, Ochobot. Tolong atok tengokkan air tu."

Kaca mata Ali tiba-tiba memberi isyarat amaran kepadanya. "Hati-hati!"

"Oi, bapak kau!"

Sebuah benda bulat terapung terpelanting jauh apabila ia dihentam dengan sebatang penyapu yang secara kebetulan tersandar berdekatan ejen MATA itu. "Adoi!" Ali memegang senjata kayunya erat sebagai pelindung jikalau ia menyerang balas, Comot di sisinya.

"Ei, apa kau nak buat dengan robot atok tu?" Lelaki tua tadi bergegas ke arah benda tersebut lalu menanyanya jika ia ada masalah apa-apa. Ali dan Comot hanya berdiri tanpa berganjak dan saling memandang, tidak pasti apa yang hendak dilakukan mereka.

"Robot... atok?"

Situasi kemudian menjadi tenang semula setelah Ali menjelaskan alasan dia memukul robot yang kini dia mengetahui dikenali sebagai Ochobot. Cerita rekaannya dengan mudah dipercayai dan dia dengan haiwan peliharaannya mula berkenalan dengan si lelaki itu, Tok Aba, bersama 'robot serbagunanya' itu. Kerana ketidakhentiannya mengeluarkan cahaya amaran yang hanya boleh dilihat olehnya, Ali telah menanggalkan kaca matanya. Walaubagaimanapun, Comot masih tidak meyakini sepenuhnya yang Ochobot tidak berbahaya. Oleh itu dia sentiasa merenungnya tajam sambil ekornya beralun bak ombak yang silih berganti, menakutkannya.

Apabila jarum jam mula berdetik sekitar nombor enam dan empat, sesuatu menyedarkan ingatan kuat Tok Aba. "Kau tak bersiap nak pergi sekolah ke, Ali." Budak yang ditanya itu meletakkan cawan minumannya yang kini kosong di atas meja.

"Tak," dia menggeleng. "Esok baru pergi."

"Iye? Atok sebenarnya ada sorang cucu sekolah kat sana. Ingat nak suruh dia teman kau, tunjuk-tunjuk jalan. Kurang-kurang kau ada lah kawan."

"Hm..."

Selepas beberapa minit lagi bersembang, Ali mengambil dan memakai kaca matanya semula. "Terima kasih, tok, bagi air percuma. Jom, Comot." Dia berkata sebelum meninggalkan tempat itu. Satu jerlingan terakhir diberikan Comot kepada Ochobot sebelum dia mengikuti tuannya.

"Nanti datang lagi ya!" Tok Aba setelah itu kembali semula mengelap cawan-cawan di rak di mana ia digantung. "Budak tu..." Dia menggerakkan matanya ke atas.

"Ochobot?"

"Y-ya, tok?" jawab robot itu gagap.

"Sampai bila kau nak duduk atas kepala atok ni?" Ochobot hanya terketar-ketar memeluk kepala pemiliknya sambil berharap dia tidak akan berjumpa makhluk menakutkan yang berkaki empat itu lagi. Tiada siapa bercakap mengenai butang kecil berkelip di belakang Ochobot.

 ** _)IRIS(_**

Markas Kotak dari luarannya tampak seperti tempat pembuangan sampah. Tidak ramai yang tahu apa yang tersimpan di bawah kawasan yang disangka tidak bahaya ini. Dan Adudu akan pastikan ia kekal begitu.

Adudu merupakan alien berkepala kotak dengan sepasang antena yang berfungsi sebagai telinga. Kulitnya yang hijau telah sekali membuatnya takut akan manusia kerana menyangka mereka memakan makhluk hijau sepertinya yang sebenarnya ialah sayur. Dia kini sedang menghadap sekeping gambar, ditampalkan pada dinding hanya untuk dia melihatnya apabila dia perlu sesuatu untuk memotivasikan dirinya. Gambar itu ialah gambar budak lelaki yang paling tidak disukainya; Boboiboy. Setiap kali memandang wajah budak lelaki yang merupakan musuh utamanya itu, perasaan benci membara dalam hatinya.

Adudu sudah lama tidak memendamkan perasaan ini terhadap sesiapa kecuali kenalan sekolahnya yang tidak mungkin dapat dia menjumpainya lagi. Sesuatu yang lahir hanya sebagai rasa ketidakpuasan akhirnya membesar menjadi sepertimana ia kini. Dia tahu ia memang tidak berbaloi untuk membenci seorang budak yang berusia kurang daripada separuh umurnya, tetapi Boboiboy telah terlalu banyak menggagalkan rancangannya untuk merampas koko sehingga dia tidak boleh menahannya lagi. Dengan sebab itu, dia memanfaatkan tiga hari tanpa tidur. Tujuannya mencipta satu alat yang akan menamatkan semua ini. "Komputer, bagi penembak aku,"

"Baik, Encik Bos!"

Diberikan kepadanya pistol lazer dengan keupayaan menembak jauh dan kuat. Tetapi, bukan ini alat yang diciptanya. "Peluru 'Selamat Tinggal Musuhku'," Sebutir peluru sebesar tapak tangan dipasang pada penembak tersebut. "Jaga kau, Boboiboy. Tak lama lagi, permusuhan kita bakal berakhir." Probe melihat mata letihnya bersinar.

Probe ialah sebuah robot tempur ungu yang berkhidmat sebagai orang suruhannya. Dia berganjak apabila alien itu menyuruhnya memberikan laluan. "Aku nak tidur kejap. Nanti kejutkan aku." kata Adudu.

"Rindu kena baling cawan ke, Probe?" Komputer, yang jelas merupakan sebuah komputer, menghampirinya. Dia sedang memegang cawan besi. "Aku boleh tolong," Ada senyuman nakal di muka kacanya.

"Boleh! Tolong diam," Probe membalas. Dia bermundar-mandir ke sana-sini seperti orang yang hilang arah sambil mengumat-ngumat entah apa. "Macam mana ya?"

"Apa yang engkau membebel merapu tu? Aku kata awal-awal aku tak nak baiki litar mereput engkau tu," Probe tiba-tiba berhenti dan memasang mata ke arahnya. Komputer berasa menyesal bertanya apabila dia mula bergelak sendiri dan mendekatinya sambil tangannya cuba memeluk mesin pintar itu, tetapi terlantar atas tanah akibat dihentam sesuatu. Cawan tadi bergolek di sekitarnya.

"Apa engkau nak kali ni?"

Probe bangun semula dan ketawa kecil meminta maaf, sebelum menjadi serius. "Aku sebenarnya nak buat hajat sikit, pasal Encik Bos,"

Sistem dalaman Komputer mula mengimejkannya sebagai sebuah mesin bersayap dengan tongkat ajaib. Komputer memadamkannya dari data memorinya. "Apa yang tak kena dengan Encik Bos?"

"Aku sebenarnya nak buat kejutan, nak ceriakan dia. Kau pun boleh nampak dia penat je beberapa hari ni. Baru tadi aku akhirnya kena baling, tapi tu pun kau yang buat," dia tampak kecewa.

Komputer berfikir panjang dengan mata condong digitalnya. "Aku rasa aku boleh tolong,"

"Wah! Betul ke?" Cubaan kali kedua Probe untuk memeluknya gagal. "Betul?" Dia kembali terapung seperti asal.

"Encik Bos jadi macam ni sebab Boboiboy, kan? Aku cadangkan supaya kita culik Ochobot. Ini boleh dijadikan perangkap untuk menangkap Boboiboy. Tambahan lagi, Ochobot dulu milik dia, jadi..." Probe semakin memahami.

"...dia akan gembira bila tahu dia dah dapat semula bola kuasa tu! Hebat!" Komputer telah bersedia untuk percubaan ketiganya, kali ini dengan sudip elektrik serbaguna penyebab mereka semua tinggal di sini. Probe sebaliknya meluru ke pintu keluar.

"Probe, tunggu!" Komputer sempat memanggilnya. Robot tempur itu terhenti di situ, tertanya mengapa rakan sekerjanya itu menghentikannya. "Nanti aku bagitahu Encik Bos ini semua idea engkau. Engkau berlakonlah yang kau fikirkan semua ni,"

"Wah! Kau memang baik hati. Baik! Aku pergi dulu!" Komputer melambainya walaupun dia sudah tiada lagi berdekatan.

Dia mengucapkan sesuatu. "Maaf, ya..." Jikalau rancangan kejutan mereka ini tiba-tiba tidak berhasil, dia sekurang-kurangnya bakal terselamat dari amukan bos hijaunya itu. Hanya Probe yang akan dipersalahkan. Dia membuat peringatan bagi dirinya supaya mendapatkan rakannya sebuah hadiah tanda minta maaf.

 ** _)IRIS(_**

Dron-dron mata terbang mengelilingi satu kawasan. Tugas mereka, mengumpul Outer yang tersebar di udara untuk dibawa ke pusat kajian MATA. Walaupun sudah lama di sini, terlalu sedikit tenaga itu yang telah dikumpulkan.

"Bagaimana pengumpulan Outer setakat ini?" Doktor Tan menyaksikan dron-dron berkecekapan tinggi tersebut melalui lensa salah satu daripadanya.

Jenny menyemak tablet di tangannya. "Berjalan lancar, Doktor. Cuma apa yang kita berjaya dapatkan tidak sebanyak yang dijangka,"

Doktor Tan tidak berkata apa-apa memandang kaca bergambar hidup di hadapannya.

Bilik Pemerhatian terletak di bahagian tengah pangkalan utama MATA. Ia digunakan sebagai peninjau gerak-geri para penghuni di dalam dan di luarnya. Ia telah ditetapkan untuk kegunaan ahli Teras Tekno. Di bawah pengawasan mereka, jenayah telah banyak berkurangan dengan bantuan robot dan dron hasil ciptaan mereka.

"Doktor?" tegur Jenny sedang beliau fokus memikirkan pencapaian terasnya. "Ini tiada kaitan dengan semua ni, tapi saya harap Doktor sudi menjawab soalan saya,"

"Teruskan," lelaki itu menoleh ke arahnya.

Jenny menghela nafas pendek. "Adakah ia bijak untuk menugaskan Ejen Ali dengan misi sebegini? Doktor tahu, bukan, dia masih belum stabil sejak insiden hari itu," Jenny tidak yakin dengan keputusan ketua-ketua teras untuk menghantar Ali ke Pulau Rintis. "Saya pasti ada orang lain yang lebih sesuai dari dia,"

Doktor Tan melangkah ke hadapan sedikit dengan tangan tersilang di belakang, matanya kini memandang ke belakang bahu.

"Adakah kamu masih ingat kata-kata saya ketika kamu pertama kali tiba di sini?" Beliau menanya Jenny semula. Wanita itu mengangguk tanda ya. "Seorang ejen, tidak kira lah MATA atau tidak, mestilah sentiasa berupaya menangani situasinya. Dia mesti mampu menyesuaikan diri. Saya percaya yang Ejen Iris boleh melakukannya. Lagipun, ini cumalah latihan untuk menyediakannya bagi misi-misi akan datang," Beliau tidak perasan tangan Jenny yang tergenggam kuat.

"Saya faham," ada kepahitan terselit di antara ayat itu, tetapi terlalu halus untuk disedari.

Doktor Tan kembali semula memerhatikan skrin di hadapan. "Arahkan mereka mencari di kawasan lain!" katanya pada seorang lelaki yang mengawal dron-dron itu.

 ** _)IRIS(_**

Tok Aba Kokotiam merupakan satu kebanggaan bagi Tok Aba yang sudah lama memilikinya. Dia berharap yang satu hari nanti cucunya dapat mengambil alih bisnes kecilnya ini, walaupun ia sepertinya tidak mungkin melihatkan minat lebih tinggi budak itu dalam sains. Waktu sudah petang dan tiada pelanggan sekarang ini. Mereka selalunya datang lebih lewat lagi. Dia mengambil kesempatan ini untuk membersih dan mengemaskan kedai kesayangannya ini. "Dah tua dah pun kau," Tok Aba menyentuh mejanya.

Ochobot memunculkan diri. "Atok, yang ni nak letak dekat mana? Rak dah penuh," Dia terbang menaik-menurun seperti pelampung membawa beberapa tin koko besar, kesemuanya dibungkus dalam plastik.

"Letak kat situ je ha," Robot itu meletakkannya di atas meja yang ditunjuk lelaki tua itu.

"Boboiboy tak balik lagi ke, tok?" Ochobot melihat sekeliling tetapi tidak nampak kelibat budak lelaki sebelas tahun itu.

Tok Aba membuat bunyi. "Adalah si Gopal tu bawak dia mana-mana," Dia masuk ke dalam untuk menjerang air. Ochobot manakala terpandang sesuatu bersinar lalu mendekati benda itu.

Ia rupanya hanyalah sehelai plastik snek yang tidak dibuang dalam bekas sampah, jadi dia buat apa yang sepatutnya. Apa yang dia tidak sedar ialah sebenarnya Probe sedang memerhatikannya di antara semak-samun kawasan itu. Ochobot menjerit meminta pertolongan apabila tangan penyepit Probe menggapainya.

"Ei, senyaplah! Nanti orang nampak!" Probe menutup 'mulut' Ochobot. Tindakan itu sudah tentulah tidak menghentikannya.

"Tok Aba!" Lelaki tua itu terdengar panggilan namanya dan ternampak pekerja kedainya dipegang robot bawahan Adudu.

"Oi! Lepaskan robot atok tu!" Tok Aba pun tergesa-gesa mengejar mereka. Disebabkan kerosakan litar Probe semasa awal pembuatannya, diikut serta dengan fikiran Tok Aba yang hanya tertumpu pada gergasi dan kerdil di hadapannya, kedua-dua robot tempur dan pemilik kedai akhirnya cuma berlari mengelilingi kedai itu seperti kereta api. Ochobot pula hanya mengeluh dalam pegangan Probe. Kalau dia boleh, mahu sahaja dia menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Pulangkan dia!" Tok Aba sedaya upaya mengekor.

Probe sekali-sekala menoleh ke belakang melihat lelaki tua yang mengejarnya. Dia perlu memikirkan cara untuk melepaskan diri. "Aha!"

Ochobot mulai terasa cengkaman yang menghalangnya dari bergerak membesar. Dalam seketika, robot ungu itu bertukar dari bentuk biasa ke mod robot tempurnya. "Mod: Super Probe!"

Super Probe menembak ke arah Tok Aba. Ia tidak mencederakannya, tetapi berkesan menjadi pengalih tumpuan, membenarkan Probe melarikan diri bersama Ochobot. Tok Aba rebah tidak berdaya.

Lelaki itu berteriak. "Tolong!" Itu sahaja yang termampu.

 ** _)IRIS(_**

Sementara itu, berdekatan dengan sini, dua ejen MATA dalam penyamaran sedang berjalan menuju ke rumah mereka. Ali menggalas sepaket makanan kucing sebesar sekampit beras, dijual pada separuh harga oleh seorang pekedai murah hati. Tidak perlu diungkapkan yang dia berasa antara kedua-dua gembira dan menyesal pergi ke kedai itu.

Comot pula tidak membawa pulang apa-apa kecuali sekeping pelekat bergambar kucing tuksedo di belakang tag namanya berian seorang budak kecil. Dia tidak berasa apa-apa kecuali kerisauan yang membukit buat tuannya, dan lapar.

"Nanti kita sampai kau makan puas-puas," pujuk Ali menyedari yang kucingnya baru memakan lauk ikan goreng hari ini di gerai yang mereka singgahi tadi. Comot membalasnya dengan satu renungan ke tangan budak itu; ada luka akibat terjatuh di beberapa jari. Ali memahami maksud perbuatan itu. "Aku janji, tengok mana aku jalan lepas ni. Jangan marah ya,"

Mereka terpaksa berhenti seketika kerana Ali tidak lagi larat membawa beg berisi protein terkering yang diletakkannya di atas tanah berumput. Waktu rehat itu tidak panjang.

"Tolong!" Suara yang dikenali mereka menjerit. Ali dan Comot berada yang tidak jauh dengan cepat tiba di kedai koko itu. Mereka membantu dan dia menjelaskan apa yang telah berlaku.

Tok Aba melihat budak lelaki itu. "Kau kena tolong atok, Ali! Panggilkan cucu atok!" Ochobot sudah menjadi seperti keluarganya.

Ali meneliti maklumat yang diberi Tok Aba. Robot alien warna ungu yang selalu curi koko Ia sememangnya sukar dipercayai. Dia mengalihkan matanya ke Comot yang boleh menyesuaikan warna badannya dengan persekitaran. "Saya rasa tak sempat kalau nak buat macam tu," dia memberi pendapat.

"Habis tu macam mana?"

Comot mengiau sambil menyentuh-nyentuh tag namanya, mengingatkan tuannya mengenai alat pengesan yang diletaknya pagi tadi. Untuk tidak nampak mencurigakan, Ali bertanya jika Tok Aba mengetahui tempat tinggal robot itu.

"Ha, ada, ada! Boboiboy ada bagitahu atok dulu," Comot menggosok kepalanya di kaki Ali apabila Boboiboy disebut. Budak itu berterima kasih atas tindakan itu. "Tapi, takkan lah kau nak pergi sorang-sorang? Bahaya nanti."

Ali berjaya memujuk Tok Aba melepaskan dia dan Comot pergi. Dia diberikan sehelai kertas dengan arahan di mana terletaknya lokasi markas robot ungu itu, Probe. Dia terasa seperti dikenakan apabila nampak betapa jauhnya jaraknya akan jadi jika dia mengikut arahan-arahan di sini.

"Comot, mari!"

Dia mengeluarkan telefonnya dan membuka aplikasi yang hampir sama dengan yang digunakannya sebelum ini . Ia dikhaskan untuk alat yang Ali letakkan pada Ochobot.

Siapa boleh menyangka, tempat pembuangan sampah boleh menjadi teduhan buat individu yang telah menculik robot Tok Aba. Jika dilihat dari segi strategikal, ia memang agak bijak. Itulah komen ringkas Ali mengenai tempat ini. Benda yang sama tidak boleh dikatakan untuk Comot.

Kayu reput, besi buruk, plastik pelbagai jenis berhimpun bagaikan satu keluarga. Penziarah daripada kalangan serangga dan nyamuk serta lalat pembawa penyakit bertaburan atas bumi. Kucing itu agak malu untuk mengatakan ini malah memikirkannya, tetapi dia tidak sanggup untuk melangkah walau setapak lagi pun. Mungkin kehidupan sebagai haiwan peliharaan telah mengubah perspektifnya tentang kebersihan, tetapi itulah yang dia rasa. Apa yang pasti, dia tidak berharap untuk kembali lagi ke sini di masa akan datang.

"Okay," Ali mengeluarkan yoyo dan memusingkannya, mengeluarkan sedikit cahaya. "Yoyo, kod: Sut A," Partikel elektronik muncul. Ia menutupi pakaiannya. Sekejap sahaja, sut ejen merahnya bersinar bawah matahari. Yang masih kekal sama hanyalah kaca matanya. Comot juga sudah menukar warna bulunya seperti kucing di tag namanya.

Mereka masuk melalui pintu yang mereka jumpai.

Komputer dengan kagumnya melihat kejayaan Probe membawa Ochobot kemari. Bola kuasa itu terkurung dalam satu tong besi yang ada berselerak di sini. "Aku kejut Encik Bos," maklum Komputer dan pergi.

"Keluarkan aku! Nanti Boboiboy datang menyesal korang!" suara Ochobot menjadi lebih perlahan di luar berbanding jeritan di dalam kurungannya. Dia melompat-lompat sampai boleh nampak bonjolan di luar tong itu kesan badan kerasnya.

"Biar dia datang. Kami dah sediakan perangkap khas untuk dia," Probe dengan bangganya memberitahu. "Lepas tu, Encik Bos akan kalahkan Boboiboy sebelum dia rampas semua koko di bumi! Cerdik tak?"

"Tak langsung," bukan Ochobot yang berbunyi. Dia sudah senyap sejak menghantar mesej pertolongan kepada geng Boboiboy.

"Apa?" Probe berpusing hanya untuk dihentam oleh yoyo Ali.

"Maksud kau, bola kuasa tu dekat sini?" Adudu dengan mata terbeliak bertanya pada pencari maklumatnya. Dia seakan-akan tidak percaya. Komputer telah menerangkan rancangan 'Probe' kepadanya.

"Benar, Encik Bos. Probe sendiri beritahu saya tentang rancangan dia," Adudu melepaskan tangannya dari... kepala... Komputer. "Ada sesuatu tak kena ke, Encik B-"

"Tak kena kau tanya aku?" Adudu mengeluarkan pekikan hebatnya, habis bergendang sensor bunyi Komputer. "Probe dah gila ke umpan Boboiboy. Dia nak aku terbunuh ke ha?"

Adudu mengamuk. "Sudah! Mana Ochobot tu? Aku sendiri nak tengok," Dia mengikut Komputer sambil memikirkan cara bagaimana untuk mengelak dari terkena mana-mana serang keris petir masyhur budak berkuasa elemen itu.

 _Aku download untuk kau game Papa Zola nanti ya, Probe._ fikir Komputer dengan rasa bersalah.

Tiba sahaja mereka di tempat yang Adudu gelar ruang tamu, dia mengeluarkan pistol lazernya. Dia separuh menjangkakan yang Ochobot sudah berjaya lari mengingat kecenderungan Probe untuk gagal. Daripada dikejutkan dengan sorakan gembira robot ungu itu, dia terasa pelik atas ketiadaan sesiapa selain dia dan Komputer. Tong yang mengurung Ochobot pun sudah kosong. "Dah agak dah," Adudu menyimpan pistol itu.

"Tunggu, Encik Bos," Alien itu melihat Komputer. "Saya mengesan dua individu tidak dikenali. Mereka mungkin sedang bersembunyi bersama Ochobot di mana-mana," skrin Komputer menunjukkan beberapa bacaan haba milik orang yang melalui pintu masuk, yakni Probe, Ochobot, dan pasangan pencoroboh itu.

"Ingatkan aku nanti supaya naik taraf sistem keselamatan tempat buruk ni. Sekarang kau cari sana. Biar aku tunggu sini kalau-kalau diorang muncul," arah Adudu.

Mereka pun berpecah, sambil tidak mengesyaki langsung keberadaan Ali yang menjadikan tong-tong lain sebagai tempat bersembunyi. Ochobot ada bersama budak lelaki itu manakala Comot di luar mengguna pakai kebolehan istimewanya.

"Apa identiti kau sebenarnya, Ali." Ochobot, daripada risau dijumpai Adudu, berbisik. Walaupun dengan rambut yang diubah gaya, wajahnya mendedahkan siapa penyelamatnya. Dia dapat nampak banyak teknologi canggih yang ada di pakaian budak itu melalui imbasan yang dilakukannya tadi. Tambahan pula, dia sudah melihat bagaimana serangan yoyo milik Ali menyahaktifkan Probe. Ali bukan budak yang biasa.

"Bukan sekarang," Ali mengisyaratkan robot kuning itu supaya diam. Dia mendengar pergerakan tapak kaki di luar.

"Baik korang keluar sekarang atau aku tembak habis-habisan," Adudu memanggil. "Oh, tak nak ya? Ambik ni!" Suara yang datang selepas itu ialah ngiauan Comot.

"Comot!" Ali melompat keluar. Dia baru teringat pengubahsuaian genetik yang dilakukan ke atas kucing itu. Disebabkan itu, peluru lazer Adudu hampir melukainya. Comot yang halimunan hanya menutup muka dan menggeleng.

"Jadi kau rupanya," Adudu bersedia untuk menembak lagi. Dia memerhati anak manusia di hadapannya dengan berhati-hati.

Ali memutarkan yoyonya, menjangkakan serangan. Seranganlah apa yang dia dapat. Adudu nampaknya cekap menggunakan senjata jarak jauh, tetapi setiap tembakannya sama ada ditepis atau dielak oleh Ali. Komputer yang terdengar bunyi bising terus datang dan menyaksikan pertarungan mereka.

Comot perlahan menghampiri Ochobot. Mata robot itu terkeluar sedikit apabila dia meletakkan kakinya atas badan bulatnya. Ochobot tidak mengambil masa yang lama untuk memahami keadaan. Apabila mereka fikir mereka boleh keluar tanpa dikesan, Komputer ternampak warna kuning mencair Ochobot. Kebetulan, dia menjumpai Probe dalam sebuah tong di situ tidak aktif.

Komputer menjelaskan kepadanya apa yang sudah berlaku. "Hah? Mod: Super Probe!" Dia tidak membuang masa mencapai Ochobot. "Jangan harap nak lepa- Eh! Apa ni?"

Comot sempat masuk ke tempat duduk yang terletak atas kepala Super Probe. Dia mencakar wayar-wayar yang terdedah, membuatkan robot tempur itu melepaskan Ochobot dan kembali ke bentuknya yang asal. Kucing itu hilang fizikal halimunannya setelah menjejak tanah, penat.

Ali dan Adudu berhenti bertarung melihat keadaan yang terjadi, kedua-duanya risau dengan sebab yang jauh berbeza.

"Tunggu sini," Ali menyuruh kucingnya dan Ochobot berlindung di belakangnya. Adudu berdiri beberapa tapak bersama Komputer dengan Probe secara tidak normalnya melarikan diri. Ali memulakan gerakannya yang terkenal antara musuh-musuhnya. Disebabkan dia memusingkan yoyonya terlalu laju dan mengenakannya pada Adudu, sesuatu keluar, sesuatu yang amat diketahuinya.

 _Infinity Retinal Intelligence System_ atau pendeknya, IRIS, ialah sebuah objek bulat yang, apabila diaktifkan, mengambil rupa kaca mata. Dicipta untuk mengubah seseorang dengan kebolehan mengawalnya super ejen, ia menjadi antara senjata berbahaya dalam senarai ciptaan MATA. Ia juga gajet pertama Ali sejak kali pertama terlibat dengan agensi itu.

Ali sepertinya tertumpu pada benda itu. Alien berkepala kotak itu mengambil peluang untuk menembak. Bukan Ali yang kena tembakan itu, tetapi kawan kecilnya. Nasib baik ia tidak mengenai sepenuhnya dan hanya meninggalkan luka melecur. Ejen Ali tidak nampak yang itu.

"Yoyo, kod: Bunga Api!" Sejurus alat itu dibaling, ia mengeluarkan cahaya yang menyilaukan Adudu. Ia kekal bercahaya.

"Mari sini aku tengok," Comot menggerenyet merasai kepedihan lukanya dan membenarkan Ali mengambil kaki kiri hadapannya, mempercayai tuannya. Luka itu berada bawah sedikit dari bahunya. Ochobot meminta izin dahulu sebelum mengimbasnya lalu berpusing untuk melihat Ali.

"Ini biasa saja, aku boleh tolong ambik plaster dekat kedai Tok Aba nanti,"

Cahaya itu dapat bertahan untuk setengah minit lagi. Apabila waktunya sudah cukup, Adudu sekali lagi diserang tetapi kali ini dengan Aero Boots. "Encik Bos!" Probe akhirnya muncul, senjata dalam penyepit. Ia merupakan senjata yang dilengkapi peluru khas untuk Boboiboy.

"Apa kau buat tu, Probe! Jangan!" Sudah terlambat ketika Adudu mengucapkannya kerana kerja kerasnya dalam sekelip mata menyelaputi Comot dan Ali. Ochobot melihat ketakutan. Redanya kesan tembakan itu, kedua-dua mereka masih teguh berdiri tanpa apa-apa yang boleh mengkhabarkan yang mereka telah ditembak robot ungu itu.

"Aik? Takde kesan pun," kesan kemik muncul di kepalanya. "Aduh..."

Adudu mengambil semula cawan besinya. "Padan muka," bisik dia.

Komputer melihat dengan kasihan bercampur riang akan rakan sekerjanya.

"Dah habis?" Ali menegur, Ochobot dan Comot di sebelahnya. Adudu dan dua konconya tahu mereka sudah kalah. Untuk mengelak daripada terkena apa-apa lagi dari budak itu, dia memaksa Probe dan Komputer supaya meminta maaf termasuklah dia sekali.

"Ampunkan kami. Kami akan buat apa sahaja perintah tuan. Beritahu saja," Adudu membodek.

Ochobot menyuruh membiarkan sahaja mereka. Ali ada idea lain. "Janji yang kau takkan sentuh kawan aku lagi," nada robotiknya membuat alien hijau itu seram sejuk. Ochobot, Comot malahan, terkejut mendengar budak bersuara lemah lembut pagi tadi itu bersuara begitu.

"Nanti aku datang balik," kata Ali, mengambil yoyonya yang masih di lantai. Dia teragak-agak untuk mengambil juga IRIS . Setelah ketiga-tiga mereka pergi, barulah Adudu, Probe, serta Komputer menghela nafas lega.

"Encik Bos rasa dia betul-betul datang tak?" Adudu tidak membuka mulut untuk menjawab soalan Probe. Kedatangan budak itu bukan perkara mustahil dan tidak juga mungkin. Ianya...

"Pasti..." dia akhirnya menjawab.

 ** _)IRIS(_**

Tok Aba duduk berehat atas sofa di ruang tamu rumahnya. Ketenangan waktu petang hendak ke senjanya diganggu oleh cucunya yang baru balik dari sekolah. Bergegar satu rumah dibuatnya. "Perlahan sikit bukak pintu tu. Kang ranap tidur kat luar kita. Dah lah balik lambat," tegur dia.

Budak itu bergegas meletakkan begnya sebelum menuju semula ke pintu. "Maaf atok, kecemasan! Ochobot dah kena culik!" Boboiboy memberitahu sebab dia hampir menyebabkan mereka bermalam bawah langit. Dia tidak sempat untuk keluar kerana dipegang Tok Aba.

"Kau ni mamai ke apa? Ochobot kat sana tu ha, tengah basuh baju," Tok Aba menghalakan pandangan cucunya ke arah robot yang sedang menolak satu raga berisi baju kotor. "Kan?"

"Tapi..." tiada perkataan yang dia tahu yang boleh menggambarkan apa yang dirasainya sekarang.

Ochobot memberitahu yang dia tiada apa-apa dan mula menyambung kerjanya. "Nanti aku cerita." Aku pun tak tahu apa yang sebenarnya dah jadi

"Siap," Ali selesai meletakkan pembalut pada luka Comot. Mereka berdua setelah menghantar Ochobot kembali ke rumah Tok Aba telah pulang ke rumah mereka sendiri. Ali mencari-cari dalam setiap kabinet di rumah ini untuk peti pertolongan cemas berlambang bulan sabit dan berjaya menjumpainya. "Rasa macam mana?"

Comot cuba berjalan. Dia senyum, walaupun sedikit pedih. "Terima kasih," Dia tahu yang tuannya boleh meneka apa yang dikatanya, tetapi dia juga berharap budak itu boleh memahaminya. Tiba-tiba dia berasa tenang. Ali sedang membelainya seperti yang selalu dia lakukan. Setakat ini dah cukup rasanya...

Ali melihat kucingnya terbang melayari langit mimpi. Apa pun yang dimimpikannya, ia tentunya lebih baik dari apa yang dia sedang lalui sekarang.

Ali duduk atas katil bilik tidurnya, kedua-dua tangannya memegang alat yang telah banyak membantunya melaksanakan misi-misi dari sukar sehingga yang budak kecil pun boleh buat. Yoyonya sedang mengeluarkan imej alat yang satu lagi. Ia merupakan blueprint prototaip IRIS. Setelah beberapa saat memandang kosong hologram itu, dia memadamnya. Dia meletakkan yoyo itu di sebelah dan mengambil pemutar skru yang dibawanya dari Cyberaya. Dia telah mencuba untuk membukanya dengan kod dan mendapati Jenny telah mengubahnya.

Selepas membuka yoyo itu, Ali meletakkan semula IRIS dalam tempat letaknya. "Tak percaya yang mereka benarkan aku guna benda ni lagi," Dia tidak nampak lagi bentuk bulat IRIS selepas itu.

Walaupun kepalanya runsing, dia bersyukur ada seseorang yang sanggup berada di sisinya. Orang itu, lebih tepat kucing, mengeluarkan dengkuran merdu. Ali menguap. "Tak jadi kerja aku tengok kau tidur." Dia tidak berhenti membelai kucingnya.

 ** _)IRIS(_**

 **Maaflah pasal Boboiboy muncul sekejap je. Tapi dia masih ada kan? Saya tak bohong. Jikalau ada kesalahan, sangat disarankan untuk beritahu. Saya dah tak larat nak ulang-alik preview. Kalau terasa kurang atau tak cukup maklumat yang saya beri(harap-harap takdelah) komen dekat bawah tu.**


End file.
